


She’d Be Lying

by skylinesunflowers



Category: Annie (2014)
Genre: Alcoholism, American Politics, F/F, Random & Short, Relationship Overview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: They’re a bit like Palin and Clinton, if Grace is being honest.
Relationships: Grace Farrell/Colleen Hannigan
Kudos: 4





	She’d Be Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta fill up the tag because this is my favorite movie of all time.

Yes, Grace Farrell is aware of American politics. It’s not really that difficult to understand. Presidential elections, midterms, the whole deal. Gracie’s been here for a while, now. She understands.

Colleen’s Palin, obviously. She’s not astute, though the dear girl tries. She’s got that all-American girl kind of look, with the dirty blonde waves and blue eyes more vacant than Grace’s kitchen cabinets. Usually drinking. She’s steeped in trauma.

She’s Clinton, clearly. The media calls her a harpy and a shrew. Even Guy calls her by those antiquated names. She mentioned that to Colleen once. Got a nod and a raise of the eyebrows.

The truth is, she doesn’t meet Colleen in a fancy sort of way. Not the original meeting. The meeting where it started, the meeting where she decided to _screw it_.

It’s a late fall night in New York City, cold and starry, and Colleen Hannigan stumbles into a bar after her. She’s already drunk, but plops into a seat beside Grace and says, “Blondie.” Even though she is far blonder than Grace will ever be.

The conversation goes a little like that. Colleen with the snarky one-liners and Grace trying to make some actual conversation. At least, till she’s had three and Colleen won’t stop _talking_.

Their first kiss isn’t _nice_ , that’s for sure. It’s all teeth and Grace yanks away, proud. Proud that she’s left Colleen gawking. Her, the shy girl from England with three brothers that sat on her till she moved. Gracie’s finally got the best of someone else.

Gracie’s not sexually repressed, either. And the night goes accordingly.

Colleen stumbles back in the morning, and they rarely spend the night together anymore. Grace isn’t too torn up about it. Colleen’s got what they call a ‘dynamite smile’. A ‘hundred-watt’ smile. A ‘camera-ready’ smile.

And Gracie’s always been one for lights.


End file.
